The Stone One
by LemonDrops334
Summary: Enigma. A name of a dragonet that was supposedly normal. After the death of the tyrant Queen, the new ruler teaches Enigma of a concealed gift. But in the shadows, a great evil lurks.
1. Sounds of Progress

**Hey guys! I decided to make a Stonewings story after all. Still accepting ocs of Stonewings. Tell my their name, gender, backstory and the role you would like it to play _Keep in mind I may not do the exact role you put for your oc._ Enjoy!!**

Enigma shyly peeked out her home-cave hole. _Where is she? Did something interesting happen?_

Enigma was like any other Stonewing, a face in the crowd, nothing special. But her mother, Mesa, has always told her she was a precious stone, and that the outside didn't matter.

Suddenly, her mother landed down on the stone out jut.

"Hello my precious jewel!" she heard her mother sing.

Enigma peered out to be pulled into an embrace only a mother could give.

"Hey mom! I heard some noises. What happened?" Curious Enigma questioned

Mesa released her and announced to the sky, "Queen Canyon is gone, and now the reign of Queen Iroquois begins!"

Enigma cocked her head. "What about Quartz?"

"Oh.. Well.. She, well... was k-killed by Canyon. That's why Queen Iroquois took over." she said solemly.

Enigma looked down at her white talons. It was natural to be sad at the death of royalty, but Enigma had a special connection to Quartz, when her mother worked at the palace late, Enigma came with and Quartz showed her around the castle, being the kindest dragon (apart from her mother, of course) she had ever met.

"Oh don't be sad dearest, we are free from Canyon's reign." Mesa wiped a tear from her eye. "I-I just wish it was a little earlier before..." She cut herself off as a flying figure was heading toward their cave.

"Mesa!" a voice cried.

"Oh Irie! Oh.. Sorry _Queen_ Iroquois!" Mesa supressed a giggle.

The queen landed, saying "Please, You of all people should call me Irie, Mesai!"

Mesa laughed and motioned to Enigma, "You know my dearest Enigma right?"

"Actually I came here mostly for her." She smiled at Enigma.

"Would you like some privacy?" Mesa had every confidence in the safety of the new Queen's presence, unlike her attitude towards the late Canyon.

"I wanted to bring her to the castle, if that surpasses your consent." The Queen asked.

Enigma blinked. _What did she say?_ Being an uneducated Stonewing, as education was only granted to nobles and royalty, Enigma had a _very_ simple vocabulary.

"Of course, my consent is granted to you, my Irie!" Mesa bowed.

Enigma again blinked at the vocabulary. But then she remembered that Quartz secretly taught her highened vocabulary, but did not risk teaching Enigma.

"What do you say, Enigma? Stay for dinner if you please."

"Ummm... yeah sure?" Enigma guessed.

Iroquois laughed "Alright, come, fly with me to the castle."

After a quick goodbye between Mesa and Iroquois, they set off, gliding in and out of the clouds.

"Enigma, I wanted to say personally how sorry I am about Quartz's death. I miss her too, but only being a small dragonet of 4, it must've hit you hard." the Queen looked at Enigma, with the most serious and solemn face Enigma has ever seen.

"Well, I mean, I have never really been old enough to understand death, as my father died before I hatched." Enigma admitted.

"Your father... Gorge, right?"

"Yes, I hate to change the subject my Queen, or your majesty, or your gra-"

Queen Iroquois cut her off. "Please, don't call me anything like that. I don't enjoy or thrive on the respect of others."

Enigma tilted her head.

"Oh... Oh... I'm sorry. I-I forgot." The Queen looked down, Enigma could almost see her shaming herself.

" It's okay. I'm used to it." Enigma shot a wide smile at the Queen.

They flew during the awkward silence before Enigma started seeing the giant building of the Stonewing Palace. They lighted down on one of the many stone outcroppings of the giant mesa.

"Come, I want to tell you why I brought you here in this room." Iroquois motioned towards a cave to the far left.

When they entered the room, Enigma's mouth dropped. There were scrolls, ink, and toys, There were so many things to do!

"Where.. What..." Enigma couldn't start.

Iroquois giggled "I'm glad you like it, but there is more. This is just the side chamber."

She headed towards what Enigma took as a sleeping cave, as there was a pile of down feathers, branches, and woven fabric in one corner.

"Please, sit." The Queen flicked her tail towards the nest.

Enigma sat down, amazed on how comfy and amazing this place was.

Iroquois sighed, then began, " I understand that you are unable to read and write however, I would like to propose that you stay here and that your mother will join you and I will teach you to read and write so that you may become my... scribe while your mother keeps her job here. Enigma, you may not have realized but I have taken special interest in you. You may think you are just like everyone else but you are special I've noticed your ability to comprehend... I mean know what others are saying even if it is above your known words."

Enigma was surprised. _I'm_ good _at something I didn't know about? And the Queen, of all people,_ noticed! My Queen, your words make me happy and they would make my mother happy as well we should go back and tell her of your thought and we would be able to move in here whenever you would like."

"I thought of telling her when I was at your cave but I decided I would like to get to know you before I offered you a living. So, tell me, Enigma. What is yout motivation, your past, your emotions, your memories. If you tell me yours, I will tell you mine as well." Iroquois settled onto the cool, colorful cave floor, before a servant came in with a small portable nest, set it down beside her and she clambered onto it staring at Enigma intently.

Enigma began...

 **Hey guys! I tried to make this a very long chapter, so it took me awhile. Tell me what you think! I like the name Enigma because it means different but she is like everyone else so it's different on different look up Enigma you'll know what I mean send in your ocs!**


	2. Awakening

_Some of this is what my mom told me, however, it is my story anyway. I was born to Cliff and Mesa, in the same cave you found me, but before I was born, my father died and I don't know why._

"Was he a soldier?" Iroquois inquired.

"I-I don't know anything really about him." she admitted.

Iroquois looked thoughtful, her brow furrowed in concentrated thought "Go on. I'm listening."

 _The first thing I remember was my mom, she looked over into my eyes, and told me I was the most beautiful thing in the world. I started my early life like any other Stonewing, so I won't get in depth with it. My mother got a job art the castle when i turned 2, and on night shifts she would take me with her. That's when I met the royal family._ _Canyon always gave me a smile that scared me, I never saw the King, and then I met Quartz._

Her eyes clouded with emotion at the point of this narrative.

 _She was beautiful, her eyes were the color of sunset with scales I can't even describe. She was so kind, so nice, and it felt we were friends forever._ _Then I met you, you weren't around that much, you hang in the shadows so I don't remember much of you._ Enigma saw a flash, and the shine of a Stonewing dagger. She blinked it away, and was back in the cozy sleeping cave with the Queen. "D-Did you see that?"

"What? I didn't see anything." Iroquois looked at her intently.

"There was a flash of a blade, a-a Stonewing blade." She looked around, flustered.

"Intresting." Iroquois' eyes gleamed with interest, but she caught herself "Tell me the rest of your story."

"Oh... Ok." She began again.

 _I went to work alongside my mother for the time I spent here, but soon I became old enough to work there myself._

The Queen grunted at this saying, "A dragonet of 4 has no need to work when it still needs it's parents."

 _My mother left to ask the Queen of my thought of entering the work so I could get more money for the family, and that is when I heard of Quartz's death, and you becoming Queen._ Again there was a bright flash like a glare off a blade. But this time, dark speckled of blood flicked from the blade. "No...No STOP!" Enigma blinked away tears, the blade still flicking in and out of her vision.

Iroquois stepped toward her in an effort to calm her down. Enigma was screaming until suddenly she slumped to the nest where she lay breathing heavily. A guard entered the cave, with a furrowed grow and a sword in hand.

"Your majesty, are you alright?" he said, staring at Enigma like she was a bomb.

"Peak, put your sword away, our guest here needs privacy, I will call you after things settle down."

He nodded, then slid the sword back into the hilt. At the sound, Enigma went into a ball, whimpering. Peak stepped out, his head lowered in a bow.

"There there Enigma, please, stay in here till you recover and of you need me, ring that bell and I will be here as soon as possible." Iroquois stood to leave, but was stopped by Enigma. "I'm sorry, I've, never broken down like that. I've never seen things like that. Do you know anything about the-the things I saw?"

The Queen turned, and replied, "I do know things about the visions, that's what their called anyway, But you must rest. Enjoy the library, Can you read at all?"

"A little."

"That settles it. Peak!" She called out.

"Yes, your majesty." the guard replied promply.

"Find Boulder, and tell him to come in here and help our guest find easy scrolls and assist her for the rest of the time. Wait, Is it ok that I post a Stonewing guard as your main guide when you are here?" She looked at Enigma expectantly.

"Oh, uh, sure. I don't mind." She felt flattered that the Queen thought so highly of her.

Iroquois nodded to Peak and the guard captain left, with Iroquois behind her.

Enigma settled down to wait, but then a huge, muscley guard entered the cave.

"You must be Enigma. I am Boulder, and I was told to be your guide." he bellowed in a deep voice.

"Whoa... I mean, thanks Boulder." _This big oaf can read? I bet he picks up a scroll and crushes it between his talons!_

"Enigma, I ask you to not judge my size and voice with my reading skills or grace. I believe you will be quite surprised."

Enigma was taken aback realizing that she just judged a dragon without realizing it.

"Shall we begin? I know that you are not a good reader, I will pull out a scroll and I would like you to tell me what things you remember. I will teach you words to get you around the library. I will leave you to read on your own unless you need my help."

As he spoke, he pulled out a a new-looking scroll out of the nearest shelf and rolled it out.

 _Awhile later..._ They had been in the library for hours and Enigma was beginning to like Boulder. She saw him as a friend, one of the first few she's ever made. He was an excellent reader ans almost better teacher she now could read the scroll they worked on, called _The History of Phyrria,_ and Enigma loved the faraway land of strange, weird-looking dragons lived.

her and Boulder really became good friends in that library. But almost after sundown, Iroquois poked her head into the library, telling them dinner was ready.

Enigma had never seen such a long table. The table was almost a long as Boulder, even though it was just her and Iroquois sitting at the table both Boulder and Peak were at the door keeping guard and chatting with each other.

They spoke of many things, of what Enigma had learned, and where Iroquois was while she was in the library.

Before she left that night, she asked the Queen about what she knew about the visions. Iroquois dismissed her thought and said come with your mother on her shift and we will talk about it.

 **I got lazy at the end, and didn't want to do dialogue. I hope you enjoy this, it takes me such a long time to publish because these are very long chapters until next time! Don't forget your OCS tell me their names, age, look, and fox story, and of course what role you would like them to play. I included 2 ocs in this chapter hope you enjoyed them!**


	3. Learning

"Mom! you won't believe what happened!" Enigma called as she entered their cave abode.

"I am ready to hear all about it!" her mother settled onto her nest in one of the corners.

Enigma told her mother about everything that happened but left out the vision part.

"How wonderful! I actually have a shift tonight!" Mesa exclaimed.

"Well then mom let's go!" Enigma almost flew out of the cave before her mom stopped her.

"No, my shift isn't until a few hours." Mesa laughed "You are a little too excited my dear."

"Oh sorry mom. I will be patient."

The time finally came to leave. On the way out, Enigma grabbed her pack that had a guide to a language she made up. She hasn't figured the whole of it out and decided to do that if she got bored.

"Ah hello Enigma and Mesai!" Iroquois said when they lighted down. "Enigma, follow me in here and you go work." Iroqouis said to Mesa.

Enigma followed her towards the library and inside there was Boulder and Peak, who both stood up as the Queen entered the room.

"Enigma, I will offer you a proposition, you do not have to accept it however I believe it would be best both for you and your mother." The Queen shot both guards a look, and they exited to take watch outside the library cave.

"Do you remember the visions you had?" Iroquois looked tired and overworked.

Enigma nodded and looked at her talons, overcome with the violent memories.

"Well, that makes you a something called a Stone Sprite, which means you can see future and pass through knowledge or memories of places or people. As with my father, he was murdered by an assassin and was slashed by a Stonewing dagger."

Enigma stared at her in shock, then asked, "But this had never happened before, why would it happen now?"

Iroquois smiled, "It probably has happened before, but you have never thought of something with so much violence and force behind it."

Enigma was still trying to digest this information when Iroquois spoke up again, in a lighter voice.

"As for the proposition, You have a gift seldom seen in any dragon. You could help the Kingdom, and earn a good nest and and happy life for you and your mother."

Enigma furrowed her brow, deep in thought, but before she spoke her Queen again elaborated, "I will talk to your mom about it and give you a day or two to think about it."

The Queen nodded to Peak, who would tell her mother and bring her in.

Iroquois left, once again leaving Boulder and Enigma in the wonderful library wing.

Enigma started to explore and found the main library where she met Chisel, the librarian.

Soon, the Queen returned with her mother, who embraced her kin with tenderness.

"My special little spring! I knew you were special!" Mesa smiled at Enigma.

Iroquois smiled "Mesai, what do you think of her living here?"

Mesa paused, and looked deep in thought, then answered, "I think it is a good idea, but we will talk about it, and I will tell you our answer next shift tomorrow."

Iroquois nodded, "I will understand your decision what ever it may be, and I will see you next shift."

Enigma was surprised by the grace the new Queen said this with.

"Come, Enigma, we have much to discuss." Her mother looked to Enigma and they both headed towards their rock cleft, just to return in 24 hours.

 **I will probably use Ocs, but they probably won't be main characters, they'll be side characters, also, keep in mind it's not personal that I don't use one, my brain just does what it wants when I'm writing.**

As Mesa set her things down, she asked, "Hey, I was really wondering, do you _really_ want to be a part of the castle? I want you to be happy, and if that's not what you want, then we won't."

"Mom, I feel like I should, I'm special, I'm out of the ordinary, I'm something you can be proud of." Enigma admitted.

"My oasis, I've always been proud of you, no matter what you've done." Mesa twined her tail with Enigma's.

Enigma was overcome with emotion, "Mom, if you want, I could ask Iroquois to let you stay with me, I have no one else."

"Enigma, why haven't you _made_ friends? I want you to be liked by the tribe." Mesa looked worried.

"Mom, I told you, other dragons are confusing and about as smart as a half-finished rock stash." She never liked talking about friends.

"Well, we need to decide, I think you should do what your heart says." Mesa said confidently.

"I'll go! I should be a service to my tribe. Also, I was wondering, do you thing the Queen would want to learn rock-garble?" Enigma looked sure.

Mesa laughed, "Of course, Iroquois and I both made up languages, and she would love your play-language."

"Mom, it's not play! It could be used to communicate with someone without others noticing, all they would see is growling and tail-flicking." Enigma rolled her eyes, "And besides, what if the Queen needed to tell us something, she can use that!"

"Alright, But look at the sky! Get to sleep and tomorrow, pack up your things." Mesa flicked her tail towards the nests.

 **I feel like this should be the end, but I want a thousand words sooo...**

"Mom, five more minutes!" Enigma growled as her mother prodded her side.

"Nonsense dear, you need to get up." Mesa went back to her own nest and pulled something out.

"What do you have?" Enigma inquired, now upright and watching her mom come towards her, carrying something very special.

"My mother gave this to me, and I wanted to give it to you." She unfolded the wrapping to reveal a necklace of wonderful workmanship.

It was of a golden bird, with a small glass spot in the middle where a white feather with speckles rested. The bird had it's wings outstretched and it's head tilted towards the sky. The golden bird, which seemed to be a hawk, had turquoise eyes, and the chain was gold and simple, and pulled the whole piece together.

 **Hope you enjoyed! Have a good one!**


	4. A Stranger in the Dark

**How do you like my new profile picture** **? I made it myself. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story!**

"Mother, it's beautiful!" Enigma carefully took the necklace and her mom helped put it on.

Tears came to Mesa's eyes, "You look amazing. It seems it was made for you."

Enigma looked at herself in a mirror. It was true. She felt it was made for her or vice versa. She couldn't feel the weight, only the cool metal against her scales.

"Mom, what is this feather of?" Enigma pointed a claw at the glass-encased feather.

"A Barn Owl, a symbol of purity, compassion, and beauty." Mesa smiled.

"Thanks mom, I really love it." Enigma said sincerly, hardly taking her eyes off the piece.

"Well, I thought I should give it before we packed. That means get packed, my Oasis." Mesa smiled and turned towards her own packing.

Enigma had few belongings, only bedding, coal sticks, notebook, satchel, and a polished heart-shaped rock.

She could fit all of these items in the satchel, and kept the beautiful necklace on, still glancing at it as she packed.

The time came to leave, and Mesa picked up her sack and Enigma flung the satchel over her sholder.

"Come now, Enigma. We would hate to be late." Mesa called outside the cave.

They flew towards the stone castle in silence, but dove in and out of clouds, getting their scales shiny.

They lighted down on one of the many stone outcroppings, and Iroquois was again waiting for them.

"Ah it's so good to see you two again. I'm glad you will be staying here." She looked at the bags, then flicked her tail and two servants came and Iroquois told them where to take the bags.

"Should I get to work then?" Mesa asked.

"No, I need to show you where you will be staying." Iroquois walked them to the library.

"This will be where you stay, this is a private wing of the castle and no one would bother you. The sleeping cave is off that way, and the balcony over there. And I have some matters to attend to, so get settled and meet me at the table at sunset." Iroquois left.

Both Enigma and Mesa stepped in, looking around at their new home. Enigma set her things about a shelf near her unpacked bed.

"Mom, will you fly with me and tell me about the castle?" Enigma asked.

"Of course!" Mesa headed towards the balcony.

They flew around the whole width of the building, Mesa instructing Enigma about the many rooms and where she worked. At the mention of this, Mesa gasped and left Enigma to get back to their room.

When Enigma lighted down, Boulder was standing nearby, as big as ever.

"Enigma, a threat against the castle has been made, and I was instructed to guard you." he said in a deep voice.

"Okay, so, will you help me read please?" Enigma smiled

Boulder brightened, "Of course. Did you know that before i wanted to be a guard, I wanted to be a teacher?"

"No, that's cool!" Enigma looked suprised.

After dinner with the Queen, Mesa and Enigma headed towards their bed, tuckered out from the long day they had.

Soon, everyone was sleeping, except for Boulder, who sat on the balcony, alert for danger.

Enigma woke with a start, jolted out of sleep from a violent vision she couldn't remember.

She walked out of the library, compelled to do so. She almost ran right into another Stonewing, shot through with stripes of quartz-colored scales.

The Stonewing didn't even looked fazed, "You must be Enigma, Mother's new seer." She said in a hissing voice.

"Yes, How do you know? And I'm guessing your a Princess?" Enigma was suspicious.

"Princess Opal, and you haven't heard because not all Stonewing parents are as kind as yours." She hissed.

Enigma was still cautious.

"Don't tell my mom, she will get mad I came to see you." Opal looked from side to side, then spotted Boulder. "I must go, see you later, Enigma."

And just like that, she was gone, and Enigma went back to her nest with an uneasy feeling in her stomache.

Enigma woke up that morning to get mom's empty nest. She got up and stretched, her muscles feeling extra tight.

She flew around the castle twice, and along the third time, she once again met Opal.

"Enigma, so good to see you! We should get to know each other better. Meet me tomorrow night on that cliff and we will talk." Opal said in her slithering voice.

"Uhh... Sure see you then, i guess." Enigma grumbled, the knot of suspicion tightening in her stomache.

Upon her return, Boulder greeted her, "Enigma, would you like to work on reading?"

Enigma smiled excitedly.

They started right away, and worked until Iroquois poked her head in, "Sorry I haven't seen you today, I have been extremely busy."

Enigma smiled, "That makes sense."

"Anyway, it's time to talk about why you're here, and that's because, the act of thinking of someone or somewhere you've been or heard of and you can picture it, you can see visions of the future, past or present. However, you must learn to know if the vision is from the past, present or future." Iroquois explained.

Enigma still looked confused, "H-How will I learn?"

"Through practice. Lets start. Close your eyes and think of your mother. Picture every scale. Now, where do you _think_ she is at _this_ moment."

Enigma did as she was told. An image of her mother came into view. The image began to move, then a backround of stone and water came into view behind her. It soon faded and left Enigma with a bad headache.

"Why couldn't I see it very well?" Enigma said, clutching her throbbing head.

"You don't have the skill, you just have raw talent, so really focusing is hard, just like the Stonewing dagger you saw associated with my father. What did you see?" Iroquois said.

Enigma told her what she saw, "Is that past, present or future?"

"How do you feel? That is how you can tell, but since you feel no urgency, which seems to indicate present or future, and there was no significant things happening, you must think how it feels to be." Iroquois explained meaningfully.

"Present, because she was doing wash today." Enigma said confidently.

"Correct, and perfect example, You must use process of elimination to figure out the time period." Iroquois explained.

"Wait, How do you know all of this?" Enigma questioned.

Before speaking, Iroquois nodded to Boulder and he locked all windows and doors, "I found an old book that tells me of outside experiences of seers, the book lies in a secret place, that I cannot speak of. We must continue of this practice together later, but practice all you can on your own. See you at dinner!" Iroquois once again nodded to Boulder, and he reopened all openings and Iroquois made her departure.

 **Well, now we know more about this new dragon, Opal, and know more about Enigma's Stone Sprite powers.** **I hope you guys are enjoying. I will take 3 more Stonewing ocs, and it doesn't matter who sent them in, and not personal of I don't choose yours, it's just what personality that fits in best with where this story is going.**


	5. The Threat Revealed

**More The Stone One! And have you guys been traveling? It seems no one has really been online.**

Enigma and her mother have been staying at the castle for a few days, where she found her routine.

Enigma would talk to her mother for a few minutes before she left, then Enigma would go flying, Boulder kept teaching her to read, Iroquois would teach her Seer stuff.

However, every night Enigma would find herself in the hallway face-to-face with Opal once again and they would talk. It didn't rid Enigma of the uneasy feeling she had around Opal.

"Um, Iroquois?" Enigma asked during their daily lesson.

"Yes Enigma?" The Queen looked up from a scroll.

"Can you tell me what the threat was against the castle?" Enigma tilted her head.

Iroquois gave her a significant look, " I guess you do have the right to know. And it's not was, there is still that threat hanging over our heads. The threat that they will kill me, because I killed Quartz. Don't worry! It's not true! So in exchange for not killing me, they wanted... you."

Enigma stared at her in shock. Then put her talons to her temples and received a vision of blood and darkness. But she hadn't try to envison herself, she was trying to envision the Queen.

Iroquois looked worried and tired, when Peak burst into the cave, "My Queen, the threat will present itself in the castle gates at sundown!"

"Thank you Peak, I assure you, we will be safe." She nodded to him, looking as calm as if he was a dragonet playing that aliens were attacking.

"Enigma, teach me your secret rock-garble, we need to communicate without the threat knowing." She turned to Enigma as Boulder was rushing around the room, frantic to protect the Queen.

They practiced and Iroquois knew a few phrases like 'Go get help' and 'Run with as many people as possible' and some other random words.

The time finally came to face the threat, whatever it was. Enigma would stay hidden in the shadows, only to communicate with quiet rock-garble.

Enigma went ahead and hid. Iroquois strod into the room, as regal as ever.

"Come and face me like a Stonewing instead of a camel-faced hunk of No-scale dung!" The Queen shouted into the air with the most rage she could muster.

"Bold words, for such a cowering boulder." Words slithered out of the second opening of the cave, and the sound of claws scraping on rock could be heard.

A familiar dragon stepped into the artificial glow of the cave. The white striped dragon smiled at Iroquois.

 _Opal! I should have known_ Enigma thought as she settled lower into the shadowed cleft.

"Who _are_ you?" Iroquois narrowed her eyes with a growl.

"Princess Opal, the unknown sister." Opal smiled wickedly.

Iroquois looked slighted for a moment, but recovered her scowl quickly, "Why are you threatening the good dragons of my kingdom?"

"It is _my_ right to be here. Not yours. Step down quietly or I will challenge you." Opal raised her head defiantly.

"Is it _really_ your right to be here? I have over 1000 loyal subjects and almost all are witnesses that I won the throne." Iroquois taunted with a raised eyebrow.

Opal dashed forward and slashed at Iroquois, opening her soft-scaled belly, and Iroquois toppled to the floor.

Enigma had to keep from crying out and heard the Queen say in rock-garble, "Not dead, Run with as many people as possible, don't leave me."

Opal noticed the Queen's gargling, "What, you are practically _begging_ to get your thoat slashed." she scoffed.

"You haven't challenged me." Iroquois said weakly.

"Oops, well since Iroquois met her _unfortunate_ end, it looks as though I will _have_ to take over. Oh, and your daughter... if you don't give the throne to me, I will kill her too!" Opal showed her pointed teeth in a ghastly, sneering smile.

Iroquois' eyes flashed with fear then she bowed her head in submission, "You may have the Stonewing throne."

"Smart choice" Opal said as the started towards the Queen again and picked up Iroquois' head in her talons, "You're smarter than you look!" She dropped the Queens' head into the floor and Iroquois stayed still.

 _No..._ Enigma thought horrified. She gathered her thoughts to fly off before she heard Iroquois say in rock-gargle, so low only Enigma, who was very close, could hear her.

"Fake, death, get everyone, come back with... guard mine." She said in broken rock-gargle.

Enigma understood what she meant and flew off to find Peak and Boulder.

Enigma gathered all the dragons she could, and there was only 8, not counting Iroquois, who was slumped over Boulder's shoulders, in a deep sleep.

They were flying through a rare thunderstorm, which seemed timed to their situation. They came across a small cave, where they all hunkered down.

"Set her down over here, Boulder." Mesa was pointing to a small dip in their cave.

Mesa busied herself with tending to the injured Queen, putting leaves on her wounds and squeezing water from wet moss into her mouth.

The others, Chisel the librarian, and four servants were muttering in a group.

Boulder was at the mouth of the cave, staring out into the rain. He looked worried, and at the sight of another bolt of lightning, grabbed a huge rock to block the entrance hole.

"What are we gonna do?" One of the servants asked Enigma.

She looked at the dragon with a helpless look, "It seems we will stay here till the Queen wakes up."

The servant looked down, "You mean mother." she mumbled.

Enigma looked suprised, but then a creaky voice answered, "My daughter, Navajo, is she here?"

Navajo rushed to the Queen's side, "Mother, I'm here, what do you want me to do?"

Iroqouis looked at her daughter, "Mr. Toad fell on the Palm tree."

Enigma covered a laugh, and so did her mother. Navajo gave a funny face and Mesa stepped forward.

"She's delerious, we will have to wait until she recovers consciousness." Mesa looked to Enigma and mouthed 'Its going to be awhile.'

Enigma shot her a worried look, then faced their company, "We all have had a bad fright, but we must rest. Find a spot in the cave and rest. I will adre- I mean, talk to you tomorrow."

Mesa walked over to Enigma, "Said like a true leader."

 **So, yeah the main problem has been addressed. That's all I really have to say. Have a good one!**


	6. A True Leader

**Well... Chapter 6... I may take a break from writing to read the wonderful fanfics of WOF some of you have written.**

Enigma looked at their party, all soaking, sad, and hunched. She looked over to the Queen, and she felt squirmy inside, _What am I going to do?_

Everyone started to settle down in a corner, or on a dipped boulder. Mesa looked at Enigma, her face clearly saying, Don't fall asleep yet, we need to talk.

When gentle snoring could be heard around the room, Mesa walked over to Enigma.

"What are we going to do my dear?" Mesa looked over at her daughter.

Enigma avoided her mother's gaze, "I don't know."

Mesa walked her outside, through a large crack in the boulder. Once outside, she flew to the top of the cliff.

She sat on the edge, overlooking the entire Stonewing city, lights of candles flickered and grew brighter as the day got darker.

"Well, It seems we need to figure that out, step by step." Mesa wrapped her wing around her daughter.

"Where to start I mean... there is soo much to do, not to mention-" Enigma was cut off by a headache, followed by a vision.

Enigma was faced with visions of a great darkness, followed by a flash of light.She groaned, falling to the ground driven by pain.

The vision contorted into a faceless dragon sitting upon a throne of Stonewings, each straining to stay upright. Then the vision disappeared as quickly as it came, leaving Enigma breathless and with a heavy headache.

"My dear, what did you see?" Mesa looked at her worriedly.

Enigma told her, then added, "We need to have a plan."

"Well, first, you need to relax, and look at the stars and the beautiful full moon." Mesa gestures to the sky that seemed filled with starlight and dreams themselves.

Enigma nestled closer to her mom, relishing the fact she still had her mother, as usual Stonewings are left by careless mothers at age 4.

"How am I gonna know what's best?" Enigma looked in the sky as if it held the answer.

"Well, let's start with, Are you going to charge us all into the castle? And Why?" Mesa looked at her daughter fondly.

"No! Running into the castle is a terible idea! Opal would catch and kill us first chance!" Enigma looked at her mom like she was crazy.

"Should we stay here?" Mesa smiled.

"Yes, because..." Enigma answered.

They continued this talk almost all night, figuring out the best plans possible. Late at night, they each curled up on the floor, tails twined.

 _A few days later..._

"Is she getting up? Or am I imagining it again?" Navajo looked at Mesa, who was loosening the leaves around the Queen's eyes.

"Oh she's getting up alright! After so long too." Mesa took the bandage off the long scratch to reveal healed scales with a minimal amount of swelling.

Enigma looked at their small party, relief flowing over her as she realized Iroqouis could now lead.

The party that lived under the Mesa became good friends, each relying in each other for food and water. Enigma learned the names of Emerald, one of the royal cooks, Copper, a water fetcher, and Gravel, the Queen's bed specialist.

It seemed everything fit into a place in their small cave abode, and everything was beginning to change for the better.

Iroquois fluttered her eyes open and looked around, "Where, what, Mesai?"

She looked utterly confused.

"Iroquois! It's me, Enigma, your royal seer-" She ran to the Queen, unable to disguise her joy.

"I know who you are, I'm just confused, how long was I out? And where are we?" Iroquois looked around the sunlit cave, and took in each dragon around her.

Mesa stepped forward, "You have been out for a few days, and this is where we have been hiding from Opal, that treacherous little hunk of-"

"Mother!" Enigma interrupted, slightly amused.

Iroquois got up and looked around once again, "I heard Navajo, where is she?"

"Water fetching with Gravel and Peak. And Emerald, Copper, and Boulder are hunting." Enigma stated promptly.

"Who assigned them in my absence?" The Queen asked.

"Why, Enigma of course!" Mesa looked fondly over to her daughter.

Iroquois directed her attention to Enigma, "Thank you, also, Have you been practicing?"

Enigma looked at her talons, "I... guess I forgot about it in the heat of the whole situation..."

Iroquois giggled, "I totally uunderstand, but we must startup your training again no matter where we are."

Just then, the water fetchers returned with pots of water to add into the small pond in the back. They made the pots a day after the rainstorm, clay was everywhere because of the rain and dirt.

"Mother!" Navajo rushed towards the Queen and gave her a hug, "I can't believe it! It's soo good to see you!"

Iroquois patted her head and smiled, "What have you been doing?"

"Well... Whatever Enigma told me to do. She's really fair and helps around, not just sitting and telling is what to do." Navajo looked over to Enigma, who looked down modestly.

"May I talk to you, Engima? In private?" Iroquoismotioned towards the outside.

Enigma followed her out onto the top of the mesa, where the Queen later out in the sun.

"What is it Iroquois?" Enigma asked.

"Sit down, the sun feels absolutely fabulous on the scales!" Iroquois looked at the clear blue sky.

"I bet, after being in a coma for three days." She smiled and sat on the warm stone.

"I am quite impressed with your leadership and wanted to do a lesson up here, it that's alright." Iroquois looked up her snout to Enigma, her fangs shining.

"Well, it seemed everyone looked up to _me,_ I don't see why, but I just, kinda took charge." Enigma smiled at the rock.

"What have you figured out for the group?"

"Well, we were going to rest here and slowly tell trusted Stonewings about your survival and will train to become strong, then face Opal and get her out of the Stonewing throne." Enigma snarled deep in her throat on the name.

 **This one took me a loong time time! Sorry! I feel the writers block slowly creeping up on me so these will get more rare and more rare.**


	7. Discovered

**This story is almost finished! This will be my first finished story! Also, RIP GABE! YOUR BORK WILL FOREVER ECHO IN OUR HEARTS! I'm a little late, but I HAD to say something.**

"Concentrate, good. Keep that thought. Think of scales, each with a weight and shade." Iroquois instructed, eyes closed.

They were preparing to attack Opal, and already began training. They had one spy in the castle and 4 soldier/volunteers from one of the small villages.

Enigma was on top of the mesa, trying to focus on her Sprite powers. Below, Boulder was sparring with Navajo.

Once Enigma developed a headache, they stopped practicing, "Iroquois, do you think we could defeat Opal?"

"Well, I think we can, if _your_ our leader." Iroquois picked up a stray throwing star.

Enigma's mouth gaped open, "You think I can lead? Are you crazy? I can barely take care of myself!"

Iroqouis dropped the star and thumped her chisel-tail, "Follow me."

They flew down the canyon walls in sight of the soft sand below. Boulder was surrounded by Navajo, Peak, and one of the new recruits.

Each held different weapons, from daggers to long swords, all dull to prevent injury.

Navajo threw herself onto Boulder's back, and prepared her dagger. She hesitated, which gave Boulders chance to buck her off, where she landed in the soft sand, breathing heavily.

Iroquois landed onto a cliff above, out of earshot, she whispered to Enigma, "I will fly down there and see what happens. After their reaction, I will give you the signal and we will see what they think of you."

Enigma nodded and watched Iroquois fly down onto the cliff floor, and Navajo paused and gave her mom a wave, Boulder nodded to her, Peak bowed his head, and the newcomer smiled.

They continued sparring and Iroqouis left, giving Enigma a meaningful look and a tail thump. She took a deep breath and headed down the curved canyon.

Before her talons hit the sand, all of the dragons stopped and looked up at her, waiting for acknowledgement. Enigma looked confused, then answered, "Continue training, it's looking great."

They did as she commanded, and Iroqouis smiled at her. They went back to the top of their mesa, where Iroquois looked happier than when she met Enigma.

"What did I tell you? You saved their lives, you led them through tough times. It's hard to look up to someone who was in a coma." Iroqouis looked away.

Enimga looked at her talons, A _leader._ "I don't know anything about being a leader."

"You don't need to know anything. Just continue as you have and we will be victorious." Iroquois looked seriously at Enigma.

 _A few days later...(add line)_

Enigma grabbled in the sand, sweaty from training. She held a staff in her hand, with a saver within the split wood.

Boulder came at her, not needing a weapon. She took to the air and Boulder leaped after her, Enigma slapped him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance into the sand.

After landing on his back and trying to withdraw the knife, he flipped her off and pinned her down.

"Instead of deciding to stab in the moment, prepare the knife before." Boulder released her and they were both panting heavily.

"Wanna go at it again?" Enigma stood up and looked at Boulder.

Almost as an answer, a shriek echoed through the canyon. Boulder and Enigma looked at each other, then flew at full speed towards the source of the sound.

Soon they saw Peak on guard, about to use the shriek again before he saw them.

"Thank goodness you're here! An intruder is approaching!" Peak pointed with his talon, and Enigma saw what he meant.

"A-a whole squadron..." Enigma looked at what seemed to be their impending doom. A cloud of dust blurred the forms of approaching Stonewings.

Iroquois showed up behind them, "I knew this was coming." She looked over at Enigma, "You got this. I will be right at your side. We will fight together until the end."

Enigma nodded, fear shone in her eyes, and her body was shivering from nervousness.

Navajo and the rest of their small, about 12 dragon team stood behind and beside her. She was filled with strength and her soul was filled with fire. She roared and her team followed, roaring with her.

They hit head-on, and the opposing force fell back, but were overcome with the outcasts. Navajo handed out weapons during flight, and blades were clashing with talons and fangs.

 **Stonewing fighting is much different. Almost always, when an opponent is too weak to fight and they realize that, they will be allowed to get away. Stonewings also use their strong fangs and jaws to grab weapons and spar.**

Enigma found herself face to face with a small orange dragon with a long strip of white running down his entire body. He hissed at her and stood on his hind legs.

She looked over at her company, all were faced with one other dragon, except for Boulder, who had two on his talons.

Her adversary leaped toward her, fangs ready and talons stretched. Enigma sidestepped out of the way, and the enemy crashed into the sand.

She prepared her concealed blade, waiting for the right moment. _There!_ He was shaking sand off his snout when Enigma ran the blade over his scales, red dripping from the cut.

"You'll pay for that!" The prosecuter yelled, then flew into the air, leaving Enigma tired.

She hurried to Boulder, and they fought side-by-side. One yelped and left before Boulder slashed his shoulder off.

It seemed the fight was over as fast as it had begun. Only one Stonewing was seriously injured on the team and that was the librarian, Chisel.

"You fought well everyone. Could someone please support Chisel back to the cave?" Iroqouis asked.

Boulder and Emerald held Chisel and flew away. Enigma broke away from the group, looking at her bloodstained talons.

 **Don't worry, it'll get action-y soon.**


	8. A New Ally

**Soo sorry about all the errors of last chapter! I was in a rush to publish and forgot to look over it. I accidentally deleted the document for it and cannot edit it, so it will have to stay the way it is.** **I can't believe this story will be finished soon! I hope you guys have been enjoying it!**

 _What have I done?_ Enigma thought as she wiped the blood on the sparse grass. All she could do was sit and feel awful about the fight.

Mesa and Iroqouis walked over to her, and Mesa put her talon on Enigma's shoulder, "Hey there, you doing okay?"

Enigma clenched her talons, hoping the rest of the group didn't notice. _For their own good..._ "I'm fine, Iroquois, would you mind if Mother came to out practice this evening?"

"Of course I wouldn't mind!" Iroquois smiled at Mesa.

 _Later that day_...

Enigma sat across from Iroquois, and Mesa sat farther away, and watched quietly.

Enigma concentrated on scales. White scales in particular, trying to find Opal in their future.

These efforts were in vain, and Enigma was left frustrated and with a throbbing headache.

"Enigma, you did great!" Mesa smiled as she wrapped her wing over her.

Just as Iroquois opened her mouth, the alarm sounded, and Boulder dropped from the sky and landed with a thump.

"Enigma! There's a whole army coming!" He shouted, exasperated.

Enigma looked concernedly at Iroqouis, who nodded with a a serious face.

She faced Boulder, "Get everyone in gear, and we will fight. If we die, we will go down as heroes!" Enigma yelled, picking up her concealed blade.

Her friends leaped into the air with her, roaring in unison.

Enigma roared to her allies and they flew together, each readying their weapons.

And sure enough, at least 50 dragons stood behind a tall, slender Stonewing, who wore royal armor across his scales. He faced them and smiled.

Enigma landed farther away from him, and she spread her wings to look bigger, "Leave. We will kill." she growled.

On the inside, Enigma was trembling with fear, but the determination and bravery kept it inside.

The lead dragon stepped forward and snickered, "You are mistaken." he pulled off his bronze helmet, "I am Magnesium, here to help. Being a top general in Opal's army has given quite the advantage of the castle and her mannerisms. With me are my best soldiers, and all others are an inside job."

Enigma looked confused and suspicous, still trying to understand what he said. She stepped forward, hand still tight on her weapon. "Magnesium, why are you helping is?"

"My sole loyalty is to the Queen, the real Queen." he bowed towards Iroquois, his sword swinging into the dirt.

Enigma progressed forward and narrowed her eyes, "How can we trust you?"

Magnesium snickered again, gave an order to his troops, and they all stepped forward.

Enigma and her company tensed up, ready to fight. But to their suprise, each and every soldier took off their armor, some carrying an extra set, and laying their weapons onto the ground.

Magnesium deposited his sword and it's scabbard next to the pile. He raised his eyebrow, "Well?"

Enigma looked back at her friends, each were confused and tense. She sighed, "Thank you Magnesium. You may want to find a nearby cave. I'm afraid ours is not big enough."

In reply, the general flicked his tail and the soldiers departed. Enigma sensed the memo, and sent her troops away as well.

Magnesium sighed, "Too bad. I was there, you know. When Iroqouis died. After that, I got in an argument with Opal and in turn she killed my brother to force me into obedience. I was a raider, before that turncoat found my men and I. She promised us food, shelter, and happiness. We hastily agreed, it seemed like a fair deal at the time. But soon we realized." His face darkened and he continued. "She had me come out here to kill your party, but we decided otherwise. So, Enigma, I hand my loyalty and men to you." He then bowed, his tail in a graceful arch, and his sandy head almost touching the stone.

 _Why is everyone looking up to_ me? Enigma thought, suprised, "Well. I am glad you are here, and if you didn't notice, we are not at all strong enough to take on the castle. Thank you. I will leave you to settle. We are over that ridge if you need us.".

Magnesium nodded and took off to care for his troops. Iroquois showed up behind her, "How does it feel to be a leader?"

"Iroquois, I didn't want to be in charge, I just-" Iroquois cut her off with a talon.

"Enigma, as a Queen, I do not feel jealous seeing others blossom into leaders. That would be silly! I am proud of you. You have improved yourself and us as a team. You need to embrace being a leader."

"But what if I lead them into a death trap and they die because of me?" Enigma looked away.

Iroquois put her talons on Enigma's shoulders, "You are experiencing the fear every leader lives with. All leaders are afraid of their leadership ending their comrades lives. I bet Magnesium feels that way sometimes, but he covers it up. Even Queens feel that way."

Enigma looked up at her, "Even you?"

"Especially me! I never was the confident thing Quartz was." Iroquois' eyes clouded with memories of her sister.

"Why did you have the courage to become Queen?" Enigma questioned.

"Because it was the right thing. It what was best for Stonewings. Best for my dragons." Iroquois smiled.

Iroqouis stepped back, "Are you coming back to the cave?"

Enigma shook her head, "I'm gonna watch the stars." Iroquois nodded and shook her head.

She looked up into the black sky, where millions of gleaming stars twinkled back. She began focusing on scales, not white ones, but her own.

She was greeted with ragged wingbeats and the smell of blood. A dragon stood in front of her mind's eyes, blood dripping from their talons and laughter wrapped around her ears, the dragon's eye gleamed, and the vision ended.

Enigma looked back up at the stars, _What doom is waiting for us?_

 **Aand... scene! Get yourself prepared for action!**


	9. This is War

**Back again! What do you think of the cover? I forgot to ask last chapter!**

;P

Enigma woke to the sun shining through the cave entrance. She stepped outside, taking in the smells and sights of the desert.

She flew to the top of a mesa, and looked up at the cloudy sky, _Rain, we need it._ Enigma poked at a dead shrub, soon to get water.

She smiled, and Boulder showed up beside her, "Enigma, should we train with the soldiers?"

She looked over at him, "Yes. We should unite as one group. I will speak with Magnesium. Please wake everyone. We have a big day today."

Boulder nodded and approached the cave. Enigma waited for her mother who greeted her promptly, "Good morning dear!"

Enigma greeted her and stretched her rusty red wings out into the warm rays of the sun, and took off towards the other cave.

Enigma walked over to Magnesium's cave, and to her suprise, him and his army were sparring in the sand, and once she was seen, Magnesium went up to her accompanied with another Stonewing, this one very dark brown with long stripes of black, and almost completely black wings. Quite handsome in Enigma's opinion.

"Enigma! So good to see you! This is my second in command, Cavern." Magnesium smiled at her and gestured to his friend.

She greeted Cavern before continuing, "Magnesium, could we please arrange a military meeting so we know what we are doing?"

"Of course! We can do that right now!" He approached his army, "Alright men! Keep fighting and if I hear of any goofin' off no dinner and you'll get a stern talking-to!" They all looked up at him, and on the last words, murmered to each other and continued fighting.

Cavern whispered to her, "A stern talking-to is much worse than it sounds." he said in an all-too-familiar voice.

Magnesium appeared and they followed him to the top of a tall mesa. Enigma sat across from her allies, wrapping her tail around her talons.

"So, Magnesium. What is our plan of attack?" Enigma looked over at him.

"Well, we will strike later tonight, before sunset, and this will be our arrangements." Magnesium drew in the sand, marking the weak and strong points of the castle, showing where the troops would attack.

"What should we expect?" Enigma looked warily at the drawing.

"Well, There will be little to now resistance from my army, but Stagmite will probably surround the Queen. He's strong-"

Enigma interrupted him, "Pardon, but who in the blazing sun is Stagmite?"

"My former partner. He wanted to become the Queen's mate, so he did not listen to me. However, I could have him promise to not say a word. He swore to it, and disobeying his word would destroy his overblown pride. He has a strong army, but I could convince most to not fight."

Enigma calmed down, "So what do I need to do?"

"Well, besides fighting and leading, there is a little thing I forgot to mention." He hesitated, "Either you or Queen Iroqouis must kill the ursurper. It is basic code."

Enigma's calm demeanor cracked, "What? You should have mentioned this sooner!" She growled before settling once again.

"Enigma, it is the only way. Only royalty or leaders can kill one such as her without plunging the entire kingdom into madness."

Enigma took a deep breath, "Yes, I understand. Thank you, both of you. We shall meet at the mesa nearest to the castle, the one we met on. I will see you there. I must attend to my troops." she turned away, and Magnesium and Cavern both said their goodbyes and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Good, keep it up!" Boulder barely dodged Enigma.

She smiled, then attacked once again. Instead of hesitating, she thrusted downward with her sparring concealed weapon, and she stepped off him, unbalanced because of the armor wrapped around her scales.

"My turn!" Emerald stepped forward, sharp claws her only weapon. She also was covered in armor, but naked iron instead of the shiny gold colored armor Enigma wore.

Enigma sighed, she walked over to the weapon rack and set her staff down.

Iroquois called to her from above, "Enigma! It's time for your tutoring!" she circled before taking off to the mesa.

She smiled, then quickly followed her. Enigma landed gracefully onto the smooth rock.

"Before we start, tell me what you and Magnesium talked about." Iroqouis looked over at her.

Enigma took a deep breath and retold her conversation, "He said you or I would have to kill her." she finished reluctantly, looking down.

Iroquois sighed, "I knew it. It's fine. Enigma, don't worry about it. I will take care of her."

"Thank you." Enigma smiled, relieved.

"Now, time to begin. Close your eyes and focus on future. Cast away your doubts and fears." Iroqouis instructed, closing her eyes as well.

Enigma did as she was told, and unlike the usual darkness and concetration, she received vision after vision.

First she heard laughing and music. Then claws dragged across stone followed by screams.

Everything calmed to a bright yellow. She heard Iroqouis' voice, and her own,

 _"Really? Are you sure?" she heard herself._ _Iroquois chuckled, "Enigma, come on. It will be fine."_

The vision shattered, leaving Enigma on the ground, breathing hard.

Iroquois looked at her with interest, "What did you see?"

Enigma tried to get her breathing under control, "Well, I saw multiple futures, at least, that is what I thought I saw."

A horn sounded, _The War Call._

Enigma looked at Iroqouis, who put her wing around Enigma.

They flew off for weapons and the others. Their troop was lined up, waiting for direction.

Enigma stood in front of them, "Today will decide the destinies of you and the kingdom. This is not the time for a pep talk. You know your purpose, and know what to do. Go go go!" she took off with her friends behind her.

They met Magnesium and the troops made their formation. He nodded to her and they took off.

Enigma's stomache felt badly knotted, her eyes wide with terror. Cavern came up beside her, "Hey, It's gonna be okay." he smiled at her and wrapped her tail in his.

They started downwards onto the main platform. The same place Enigma landed 1 year ago, with Iroquois, here to see if she had the sprite power.

 _This is War._

 **Man, I am ending these ALL in cliffhangers.**


	10. Deep Scars

**GUYS! Ok,** **i finally wrote this!!!!**

Enigma put her helmet on as they entered the castle, it protected her face as well concealed her identity.

Her and Iroqouis both led. Her stomache was filled with butterflies, and her legs felt weak.

The plan was all of the soldiers were to split and work their way towards the spacious center cavern, where the bulk of enemy forces would be, protecting Opal.

Picking her way through the hallways was no easy task for Enigma alone, Iroqouis was most familiar with the maze-like hallways.

A bright alarm call echoed through the hallways, and fear sparked in Enigma's heart, "That-that wasn't meant to sound yet..."

Iroquois' eyes filled with fear and anger, "We charge now then."

They quickly galloped as one unit down the hallway, the ceiling too low to fly.

The party skidded to a halt when in sight of Cavern, also accompanied with his forces.

Magnesium was behind him, and Enigma quickly approached him, "Umm. Magnesium? You said the alarm wouldn't go off until we attacked." Enigma narrowed her eyes.

"Yes well, about that-" he was interrupted by a scout.

He swore, "Of course. My partner doesn't play fair. He hired Praedonum! Those filthy No-scales!"

"What's Praedonum?" Enigma looked worried.

"They are no-good scavengers that take and never give. All they do is wait for someone to pay them. Curse their crazy hearing." Magnesium growled.

Cavern approached his General, "We don't have much chance unless we attack the main room now."

"You're right. Let's move out dragons!" Magnesium grabbed his sword and led the way.

They stepped into the door as one, Enigma at the head.

The room was full of soldiers, but most were Praedonum. They were covered in paint, holding strange weapons and their noses were strangly long and bony.

Opal stood in the center, looking at them with a small amount of surprise but mostly hatred. Two black bags hung by her side, probably filled with gold to pay the Praedonum. She turned towards Enigma, "So, is this your little Rebellion to overthrow me? Well, let's see it." she hissed on the last words.

Enigma felt her strength swell, covering any small amount of fear or cowardice. She walked confidently forward and answered in a strong voice, "Time to see who truly deserves the throne." she roared, and she surged with her troops into enemy forces.

A dark orange Stonewing faced off with her, and he laughed at her weapon, "You think a stick will defeat a sword. Let us see, dragonet." he growled in a deep voice.

She used the anger of that remark to power her movements. He swiped at her, barely missing a leg, cutting her tail a little bit here.

Enigma jumped forward and slid under his belly. She swerved behind him and jumped on his back.

"Get back here weakling!" he roared, trying to scratch her off.

Undoing her concealed blade, she took out his legs, pressing the knife to his neck, "Submit." she growled.

He looked at her, and struggled under her grasp. She used her club-tail to bang his knee, he yelped and flapped feebly.

Enigma held her knife closer, creating a sliver of blood, "Submit." she growled once again.

"I submit." he hissed reluctantly, Enigma released him, and he limped away from her, dragging his back left foreleg.

Enigma watched his retreating form before looking onto the battle.

Every dragon had their talons full, all of them with one or two dragons on them.

She spotted Navajo, who was struggling with three, and rushed to help her.

Before Enigma could reach her, she was hit in the side by a flailing tail. She got up, a little dazed, and looked at Navajo.

One of the attackers was gone, and Boulder was side-by-side with her, lashing out with his long claws, covered in sharpened metal.

Enigma caught sight of Opal, who was trying to sneak out.

It felt as though fire engulfed her. Enigma was full of fury. She jumped over the fighting Stonewings and pounced on Opal.

She growled and arched her spiked tail.

Opal struggled beneath her, fear and hate clouding her black eyes. Enigma was all fury, her tail ready to drop on Opal's skull and her talons over her Opal's arms.

"Save it." Enigma growled at her.

"Too bad. It seems game over." Opal smiled at her.

She heard someone yell, and something crashed into her side, sending her flying into the wall. Her head hit the stone with a thud, and everything turned black.

She was floating in a dark atmosphere, thought seeming so close, but fading through her claws.

Enigma saw flashes of her, with her mom, sitting in their home, reading her favorite scroll. Her, sitting on the landing cliff, hearing the roars of Queens.

Mesa, smiling at her as she took off with Iroqouis to the castle.

Staying in the castle, the fight, leaving. The first feeling of leadership.

Magnesium, planning with her. Taking off from the mesas and landing on the large landing cliff.

Attacking a Stonewing, then a memory of being slammed into the wall.

Someone called her name, but Enigma couldn't hear.

"Enigma, please, wake up! Oh no do you think?-" the voice ended in sobbing.

 _M-Mother?_ she recognized that voice. She opened her eyes.

Everything was blurry, then came into focus. Mesa was in front of her, tear trails clear on her cheeks. Iroqouis was beside her, head lowered.

"M-Mom? What happened?" she stood up suddenly, wincing at the pain in her head.

"Oh, dear!" Mesa embraced Enigma, sobbing all the while.

Iroqouis looked up and asked Enigma, "Can you fight?"

"First, tell me what happened." Enigma got up, shaking off the dizziness.

"The two black bags held Fatal Sidewinders. Cavern hit you out of the way to save you." she gestured to Cavern who was lying on the stone, blood coursing from his side.

"No! Cavern, why did you do this?" Enigma ran over to him, collapsing on her knees.

"B-Because...what would the world b-be like w-without you?" he stuttered.

"Cavern! You barely even know me." Enigma looked at him.

He took his last strength, "I-I loved you Enigma. Isn't t-that what you do? Carry on-No, don't help me. D-Don't waste your time. G-Goodbye, Leader."

His eyes went blank, and his form ceased to shake. Enigma looked at his form. _How would I have known?_

She looked around for the dragon responsible. Opal was halfway out a side doorway. Enigma raised her wings, scattering droplets of blood as she took flight.

She once again stopped Opal, but this time, Opal was ready and threw Enigma onto the ground.

"Not so nice to be on the bottom, is it?" she sneered. Opal sliced her belly like a wide smile, making Enigma scream in pain.

Opal let go, cleaning her claws of blood, "I'd rather watch the blood spill out of you than end it slowly."

Enigma bled, watching as her vision began to fade, and her wings began to lose feeling.

Hearing her scream, Navajo and Iroqouis rushed to her side, taking off any cloth to press to her wound.

"What, I didn't finish you? And what, is this your pathetic dragonet?" Opal sneered.

Navajo jumped at lightning speed, and sliced Opal with her dagger. Opal collasped.

"I'd rather spare you the pain of a slow death, even though you _are_ a tyrant." Navajo growled as she slit her throat, ending the life of Opal the Stonewing.

Enigma stared in amazement as Navajo walked gracefully away.

Enigma's vision went black from blood loss, and she was now unconsious.

She woke up in a fancy bed, her mother by her side.

Seeing her move, Mesa smiled at her, "Be careful not to move, that wound is huge."

Enigma looked around the room. They were in the hospital wing of the castle, a sandstone building off the side of the Mesa Palace.

"W-What happened?" Enigma looked at her mother.

"Well, the Praedonum saw the body of Opal, and all the guards bowed to Queen Iroqouis. You passed out from blood loss, so we brought you here. Everyone will be here soon. In fact, Boulder is right outside." her mother smiled, and pointed to many boquets on the table.

 _A few weeks later..._

"Children, settle down! No! No biting!" Mesa scolded a Stonewing dragonet, "Do you want to see the Queen? I will send you out if you don't behave. Ouch! Rattlesnake, stop!"

Iroqouis strod into the room, Enigma behind her. All the dragonets gasped in awe at the large pink scar that adorned Enigma's abdomen.

Enigma reached her wing down to cover it before Iroqouis stopped her, "Confidence." she smiled

They both sat in from of the dragonets, now quiet and attentive.

"Hello dragonets, ages 5-7. What would you like to do?" Iroqouis looked fondly at the young dragons.

"I wanna hear the story of that!" one female dragonet pointed at Enigma's scar.

Iroqouis laughed nerviously, "No dragonets. I don't think-"

Enigma cut her off, "It is fine, my Queen. They must learn the story, and I need to come to terms with it."

The young ones crowded closer.

"Once upon a time, Queen Iroqouis, after seizing the throne, knew of my power. But a mean dragon named Opal-" Enigma was interrupted by a dragonet.

"I'm Rattlesnake, but what did this mean dragon look like? Was her eyes always glaring, and her scales dark like rags?" he looked up at her intently.

"Imagine a dragon almost completely white, with few black, and very tired-" Enigma was once again interrupted, but this time by a scream.

She looked in the back to see a darker female dragonet, her talons over her mouth.

 _I know that look_. This dragonet was not ordinary. This certain dragonet saw Opal, every scale in too much detail to be imagination.

This dragonet was a Stone Sprite.

 **Okay, that's a great ending if I do say so myself. Now for some background on the story:** This was the second story I ever published on FFN, and stemmed from the story I wrote on their guide.

I published the first chapter late at night, and forgot the title. I couldn't come up with a good one, and The Stone One was born!

It gained good popularity, which helped me to continue writing. The writer's block crept up on me, but I was able to overcome it.

Cavern _was_ a potential love interest, but I decided he would die instead of Boulder.

Sorry about not really using Ocs, this story was really writing itself, I really did not have a plan for it when I began.

 **Sooo yeah! I hope you enjoyed! Toast to my first finished story!**


End file.
